The Apartment Below
by fandom.fantasy
Summary: Sheldon and Leonard think everything is normal when all of a sudden, seven 18 year olds are moving into the apartment below. Little did they know who the seven were? After HoO Before Amy and Bernadette
1. Olympus Calling

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do.**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and I were summoned to Olympus. No one expected it. No one expected that our lives were going to be turned upside down, either.  
"Maybe we're gonna get a reward!" Leo beamed. Hazel punched him in the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.  
"Everything," she giggled.  
From then on, we didn't talk at all. Finally, we arrived at the steps of the gods throne room. Percy held my hand tight. I looked at him and smiled. I thought of everything that we'd been through together. Every step I took along my journey, Percy had been beside me. Now came a new challenge and I knew that my seaweed brain would be beside me every step of the way.

We waited outside the throne room for what seemed like ages. We could hear the gods rowing over something. Finally, I heard Athena, my mom, screech,  
"We have to send them! If we don't, the five will never understand! And they are probably my favourite Mortals right now!"  
We looked at each other and all had the same thought in our mind. What 'five'?

After a long waiting period, we were allowed access to the throne room. The gods were all sitting in their thrones with their heads in their hands apart from Athena, who was grinning. Obviously, she had got her own way.  
"Welcome!" she smiled, opening her arms, "We... Well, mainly me... Have summoned you here today to announce your new quest. We will send you all to Pasadena in Los Angeles, California. You will all move into an apartment together. The apartment above is home to two scientists. You must get to know them and their three friends and somehow convince them that they are demigods. They have probably been more protected than others. That is why they still don't know. And they're all in their twenties. Four of them are my children and one of them belongs to Dionysus. Now go! Go and convince them."  
Before we could say otherwise, we all blacked out.

* * *

 **Sorry I couldn't write much but I'm suffering from a writer's block.**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Moving In

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do.**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

We opened our eyes, only to find that we had be transported to an apartment. I stood up and ran over to a cupboard. When I opened it, I shouted,  
"Thank you, Athena!"  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked. I turned around, holding a box containing jars of blue food colouring.  
"Only you, seaweed brain," she smiled.

We found that there was four bedrooms. Me and Annabeth's bedroom had walls striped grey and blue with a blue bed sheet and grey pillows. Jason and Piper's bedroom had crème coloured walls with a khaki yellow bed sheet and baby pink pillows. Frank and Hazel's room was orchid purple with apple red sheets and pillows. All the double beds were able to become single beds, for Frank and Hazel's sake. And Leo's room? Well, let's just say it was Leo-fied. There were two bathrooms. One for girls and one for boys. The kitchen had all sorts of cooking equipment and the fridge was packed with food. Most of it was Greek food. In our living room, which was connected to the kitchen, there was one long sofa and an armchair, all matching in brown leather. We had wide screen T.V. and some bookshelves. Most of the books were to do with Greek Mythology.

"Hey! What's that?" Leo asked pointing to a piece of paper on the coffee table.  
"I dunno. Looks like a note, if you ask me," Jason replied.  
"It's in Greek. Probably so that only we can read it. Ok, I'll read it. 'My dearest heroes'," Leo began, " 'So that you get to know the four scientists, I have arranged for four of you to go and work at the University. Annabeth, you will be working in theoretical physics; Jason, you will be working in flight and aerodynamics; Hazel, you will be working in Geology; and Leo, you will be working in Engineering. Annabeth, you will see two of them in your field of research and Leo, you will see one in your field of research too. You will meet them all together at lunch times in the canteen. I believe that you seven can show them what they don't believe. Good luck.' Signed, Athena. Wow. Looks like some of us will be working at a university! That's cool, I guess."

We all sat down on the sofa apart from Leo, who sat in the armchair. It was still early morning so I decided that we should introduce ourselves to the flat above. So I said,  
"I'm gonna go do something crazy," I said, standing up and walking to the door. Annabeth gave me one of her _fine-go-and-be-crazy-seaweed-brain_ looks. I walked out the door and up the flight of stairs. There it was. Apartment 4A. I knocked on the door. From inside I heard,  
"Leonard! You open the door. I'm in the shower."  
"Fine."  
The door opened. There was a man was a few inches shorter than me. He looked up at me and said,  
"Umm... Hi. Can I help you?"  
I looked down at him and said, "Yeah, actually. Me and my friends have moved into the apartment below and I think you may have a leak in one of your pipes for the sink. It's dripping through the floor into our apartment."  
After I said that, I willed the water to break through a pipe. In my mind, I could hear the pipe go crack and I could hear the water dripping through the floor. I'd done it.  
"Umm... No problem. I'll get it fixed. The name's Leonard, by the way," the short man said, putting his hand out. I shook his hand.  
"I'm Percy. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Come in. Make yourself comfortable. But just don't sit there. That's where my roommate, Sheldon, sits. He's very... Umm... Let's just say picky," Leonard said. Obviously, this short scientist thought I was one of those cool dudes from T.V. since he said, whilst stroking his hair back,  
"You can just call me Leo, though."  
"I probably won't," I said, "since one of my roommates is called Leo and I don't want to get confused."  
"Sure. Sure thing," Leonard said, "D'you want a drink? We've got lemonade or orange squash, if you prefer."  
"I'm fine with water, I think."  
"Ok. So, how many roommates do you have?"  
"Six."  
"Wow. Six, really? How do you put up with that?"  
"We've all been roommates before. It can't be any different. They're not so bad, actually. Ok, a few of them snore but you get used to it."  
"Get used to it, huh? Sheldon is... Umm... Very... Difficult, let's say. And annoying. Very annoying."  
I was handed the water.  
"Thanks," I said. I looked around the room.  
"Quite a few comic books, huh?"  
"We do have more. We also have a large variety of games that we own. And collectables. And costumes. So, do you have a favourite superhero?"  
"Aquaman."  
"Why's that?"  
"I... Umm... My friends say I relate to the character in a lot of ways. Apart from the hair."  
"Cool. So, how old are you and your friends?"  
"We're either seventeen or eighteen."  
"Aren't you a bit too young to live on your own?"  
Damn, that was a good question.  
"Umm... Ah... No. WE have special permission. I really have to go now. My friends are expecting me. See ya around."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I told you I'd write more! I'll try and put in more action, guys.**

 **Please review, like and follow.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Melissa the Minotaur

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Please review, follow and like.**

* * *

 _ **Leonard's POV**_

I shut the door behind Percy. He seemed nice enough with his jet black hair and green eyes. But there was something about him. It was as if he wanted to tell me something. Something important. Then Sheldon came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" he asked, walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around him.  
"Oh, it was nothing. Some people have moved into the apartment below, that's all."  
"That's all? Leonard, isn't it polite social manners to welcome these newcomers?"  
"If you want seven eighteen year olds in your tiny apartment, then yes."  
"Seven? Isn't that a lot?"  
"Yes, it is, Sheldon, and would you now please stop asking questions."

Finally, I got him to shut up and put some clothes on. I looked outside and thought I saw a minotaur. Of course, I was just imagining things.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was not imagining things. I hoped I was, but I wasn't. Outside stood my life long enemy. The Minotaur. By now, I should have given him a name. Mike? Monty? Melissa? Melissa worked. Outside stood Melissa the Minotaur. Hmm... Nah still doesn't sound...

 _ **Annabeth:**_ Get on with it, Seaweed Brain.

 _ **Percy:**_ Right. Back to what I was saying.

There stood the Minotaur, in all its 'glory'.  
"Shouldn't we all go and kill it?" Jason asked. I shook my head.  
"If we do that, we'll be giving it what it wants."  
"Well, what does it want?" Frank said. I kept looking out the window at the beast. I sighed.  
"Me," I finally replied, "It wants me."  
"Then you stay here and we'll go and kill it," Piper said. I know she wasn't trying, but she couldn't help charmspeaking. I was about to say OK but I stopped myself.  
"None of you even know the half of that... Thing. It's more dangerous than you think. It almost killed me once before. It almost killed Grover and..."  
I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.  
"My mom."  
Annabeth explained to the rest about our first quest together. I just stood there, looking out of the window. I thought I saw a figure walk towards it with curiosity. The Minotaur then roared and the figure fainted. I then realized who that figure was.

Leonard.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I'll try and put more words and action into the next chapter.**

 **Please review, follow and like!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Too Many Stairs

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV**_

"Grab your weapons. Now!"

Percy seemed anxious to kill the Minotaur. That was weird, since he said not to attack it. We all trusted Percy. We just hoped he knew what he was doing.  
"Umm... Percy. Do you know what you're-" I began.  
"Doing? No, not really. But I have an idea," he replied," Fistbump for old times sake?"  
We fistbumped then grabbed our weapons. After everyone had grabbed theirs, we rushed outside. Sprawled on the floor was a guy with glasses. He looked like he was his twenties.  
"Three of you grab him and take him to apartment 4A. The rest of us will kill this _beast_ ," Percy order. He spat the the word beast and glowered at the Minotaur.  
"I'm guessing by 'three of you', you mean girls," Annabeth replied.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"You're such a seaweed brain!""I know."

We followed Percy's instructions, since he seemed to know more about the Minotaur than us. My job was to fly around it's head and try and poke it in the eyes or get it in the head; Percy's job was to distract it; Frank's job was shoot it or turn into a bear and try and kill it that way if he ran out of arrows; and Leo's job was to run after it ad burn its backside. Yep, this was definitely going to work. Four teenagers running around trying to kill a really tall guy with a bull's head. I kept wondering how Percy had managed to do it by himself when he was twelve. Maybe the bull had been out of practice then. At that moment in time, I wished I volunteered to take the man up the stairs.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

I wished I was fighting instead. There were so many steps. Finally, we reached the right floor.  
"What do we do with him now?" I asked.  
I didn't need an answer.  
The door of the apartment across the hall opened. We dashed down the stairs as fast as we could. By now, we hoped the boys had killed the Minotaur. Being boys, they probably hadn't. We heard a scream then something coming down the stairs behind us. So we did the only logical thing.

Run.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I'm soooooo sorry it wasn't that exciting. I currently have a writers block and it's really annoying!  
**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Watch Out for the Flaming Cookies!

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do.**

 **Please review, follow and like.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Piper's POV**_

"Gah! The door's jammed!" Annabeth exclaimed, trying to open the door to the building. Outside, we could see the boys attacking the Minotaur. Leo must have sneaked some of Calypso's cookies into his tool belt since he was setting them on fire and throwing them at the Minotaur shouting, "Are you hungry? 'Cause I've got some cookies if you want!". But that wasn't important right now. The person was getting closer and closer.  
"Uh, guys? I've got a better idea," I said, biting my lip. A tall blonde woman came down the stairs and glared at us.  
"What did you do to him? Tell me. Now!" she yelled, her expression full of anger.  
I took a deep breath.  
"We're very sorry but we don't know what you're talking about," I replied calmly, using my charmspeak.  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," she shouted back at me.  
"We didn't do anything. Honest."  
"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe tha-"  
Her attention was averted to above our heads. She started twirling her hair. We spun around to see the boys coming towards us, laughing and clapping each other on the back. Frank pushed the door open and laughed.  
"Did you see us?!" he grinned. Percy came in behind him smiling.  
"I guess the Minotaur _was_ hungry!" he exclaimed whilst looking at Leo, who was crying with laughter.  
"Oh, you guys should have _seen_ his face! He ate a flaming cookie. A flaming cookie! It was so, so-"  
Suddenly, the boys went into fits of laughter. Jason face was red.  
"Hey, Leo," he laughed, "I'm hungry. Have any cookies left?"  
"Yeah," Leo laughed back, "They're a bit burnt, though."  
"Oh, that's alright. It's not like I'm gonna explode!"  
More laughter.  
"Umm... Let's get you guys upstairs," Hazel said, "It sounds like you've had a _terrible_ fight."  
We helped the boys up the stairs and shoved them into the apartment.  
"Annabeth, Hazel, you stay here and look after the boys. I'll talk to Blondie here," I said, wringing my hands. They nodded and closed the apartment door. I spun around to face the woman, who looked like she was in her twenties, and gulped. She seemed to be able to resist my charmspeak, though I didn't know how.  
"Look," I began, "Nothing happened."  
"Nothing _happened_. Yeah right. I'm not as gullible as you think."  
Got that right, I thought.  
"Today you saw nothing. Nothing!" I cried, forcing all the charmspeak I had into those words. She was about to open her mouth again but shook her head.  
"What happened?" she asked. I just ran back into the apartment and slammed the door. Jason came over and kissed me.  
"You alright?" he asked. He gave me one of his award winning smiles. I just smiled back and slumped on the sofa. Hazel came over and offered me a hot chocolate. I took the mug and put some marshmallows in, which were in a bowl at the centre of the coffee table. Once we were all seated, we agreed that we should watch a movie. Deciding what to watch? Now that was the problem.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I need your help! What movie should the seven watch?**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. The Right Plant Feed

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I don't own BBT, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady do.**

 **Please review, like and follow!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV**_

"FINDING NEMO!"

We all put our hands over our ears as Percy shouted those words then ducked behind the sofa, gnawing on a blue cookie. Frank pointed to where Percy had disappeared.  
"What's he doing down there?" he asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Having a moment. He feels deeply for three movies. Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid and Shark Tale," she replied, as if she had said it a million times before. We all went back to thinking what to watch. Of course, I thought. I snapped my fingers, accidentally setting my hand on fire. Once I patted it out, I said, "Hey! There was that Disney movie, right? You know, the one that has, umm, that famous guy. The incorrect one? With... Ugh, I forgot his name. Black Bottom. Jason's bro."  
Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean Hercules. And for the record, Percy's my bro, not him. He's just my half brother."  
At this, Percy jumped out from behind the sofa and shouted, "Yeah!" before sitting down next to Annabeth. Piper nodded.  
"Leo's right," she said, "That would be a good movie to watch. Think about it. It's hilarious watching people get things wrong, right? If so, we'll be in tears by the end. Tears of laughter."  
We agreed that it was a brilliantly terrible movie to watch. Hazel and Jason went to the cupboard to try and find the movie, Piper and Annabeth were gathering blankets and pillows whilst Frank and Percy were trying to make popcorn. Since I had nothing to do, I went to my room and made an IM. I asked to see Calypso. The image appeared and I saw Calypso drinking nectar and wrapping a bandage around her leg.  
"Hey sweetie," I said, trying not to startle her. She looked up and grinned.  
"Hi! How's your quest going?" she asked. I smiled.  
"Not too bad, actually. Enough about me. I can see that the plant issue is getting out of hand."  
"Yeah. It'll only be a matter of time till it engulfs the whole camp. I told Katie that it was in the wrong plant feed but she insisted that it was the correct one."

I remembered what had happened. Calypso had been helping Katie Gardner. They argued about which plant feed to use: Godly-Grow or Olympus Organic. Godly-Grow was a new and untested plant feed that Persephone had made. Katie had ordered a bag and was eager to test it. Calypso, on the other hand, normally used Olympus Organic and didn't trust an untested brand. They had had a long and tiresome argument when finally Katie said, "Is your mom Demeter? I didn't think so." They then tested Godly-Grow on a small rose plant. Unfortunately, the Godly-Grow made the plant grow and grow until it took up the whole Demeter cabin. When we left to go on this little "quest" of ours, the plant was already starting to entangle the Hera and Athena cabins.

"How big has gotten?" I asked. Calypso bit her lip. She sighed.  
"You see," she gulped," it managed to spread over to Zeus' cabin. Luckily we managed to move Jason's things out of there first. We've emptied the cabins and we are trying to stop it from spreading to the Aphrodite and Poseidon cabins. I've overseen that the people moving items are not Hermes' kids. Apart from that, I think we're managing to keep it under control. We've managed to delay it a few days."  
"How's Katie?" I asked, "Is she still in the infirmary?"  
"Yeah. She's recovering quickly from the fact that she, a daughter of Demeter, was wrong about which plant feed to use."

I heard Hazel call my name.  
"Gotta go, sunshine," I said quickly, "I send you my love."  
She blew me a kiss as I slashed through the Iris Message. I hopped of my bed and went to join my fellow comrades. I heard a bump come from the floor above but I just ignored it. It couldn't be anything special.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **:) Mwahaha! This, my friend, is a cliffhanger.  
**

 **Please review, like and follow! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
